La vie d'un aventurier
by MhuHuu
Summary: Mon tout premier récit et sans doute mon œuvre principal. Pour ne rien spoil, il s'agit de la vie de A à Z d'un aventurier de Warhammer, joué sur table. Je me suis permis quelques transgressions mais le principal y est. Bonne lecture


« Dépêchons nous, je veux être rentré avant le début de la nuit. Je ne tiens pas à être retrouvé dans deux semaines sous la forme d'un tas d'ossements.

Je suis d'accord. Surtout que l'empereur a encore diminué le nombre de Ratisseur dans la région. Si ça continue, on ne pourra plus sortir du village sans risquer de se faire bouffer par on ne sait quoi. Bon je pense qu'on a assez de bois. Met les bûches sur la charrette pendant que je vais chercher la mule. »

La mule était dans une clairière voisine, attaché à un arbre à l'aide d'une longue corde d'environ 15 pas. Elle broutait paisiblement quand le gaillard alla la trouver. Il la détacha et caressa son flanc :

« Allez viens ma belle, un dernier effort et tu pourras te reposer. »

Le gaillard tira doucement la longe et la mule suivit, d'un pas calme, voir trainant, comme si elle voulait repousser au plus tard le travail demandé. Ils arrivèrent au site d'abatage, où le compagnon venait tout juste de finir de charger les dernières buches, transpirant malgré la température qui descendait en flèche, comme la luminosité.

« Faites que Sigmar nous accorde encore 15 minutes de soleil ! lança le compagnon en s'apercevant que la faible lumière que laissent passer les feuilles des arbres se dissipait.

Que Sigmar entende ta prière. Dépêchons-nous tout de même. Je préfère que mes connaissances à propos de ce qui rode la nuit s'en tiennent aux rumeurs de comptoirs »

Une fois la mule attelée, le gaillard passa devant afin de guider cette dernière alors que le compagnon resta en arrière afin d'aider la pauvre bête à tirer le tas de bois quand les roues se retrouvent entravées par des racines.

Le premier homme étant assez grand et sec. Un peu moins de 30 ans, chauve, il lui manque un bout d'annulaire de sa main gauche dus à une mauvaise manipulation impliquant une hache. Il savait que son métier de bucheron était dangereux par le biais des outils, mais aussi par le faites qu'il devait travailler en dehors du village, et donc hors de portée de toute aide, que ce soit de la milice ou des gardes impériaux. Il avait des yeux violets d'une pureté dans égale. Cette caractéristique lui valus une certaine éducation de la part de ses parents et des personnes qu'ils avaient engagées afin de lui apprendre l'art de la calligraphie et de la lecture. En effet, la plupart des grands mages ont un signe distinctif physique qui trahie leur affinité avec les vents de magies. Cependant, même avec l'éducation poussée qu'il a eue, aucun potentiel ne fut remarqué.

Le second était plus jeune, environ 18 ans, plus trapu. Il a les cheveux châtain, assez courts. Il est toujours rasé de près. C'était l'apprenti bucheron. Personne ne sait grand-chose sur lui. Il a toujours dit le strict minimum. Il y a un an, il est arrivé à Bek, sans bagage, avec seulement une bourse remplie de pistol d'argent. Il alla directement voir le bucheron et le proposa de l'engager en tant qu'apprenti te de lui fournir logis et nourriture en attendant qu'il puisse survenir tout seul à ses besoins en échange de sa bourse, ce qui fut accepter sans conditions. Depuis 6 moi, il vit seul.

Les remparts de Bek fut rapidement en vus du trio alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'estompèrent parmi les feuillages. Deux soldat, équipés de mailles et d'une hallebarde, gardais l'immense porte en bois, dont le sommet de chaque rondin était taillés en pointe. On pouvait apercevoir par ci et là des traces de griffes, plus ou moins profonde, par groupe d marques. A la vus du convoi, un des deux gardes frappa a la porte avec le plat de son arme trois coups, alors que le second garde guettait aux alentours. La lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement vers l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'un corps de chasse se fit entendre. La mule, affolé, se mis a tiré de toute ses forces la cargaison. Les deux gardes, sur le qui-vive, hurlaient leurs ordres à la milice qui se trouvait derrière les portes tout en faisant des signes de détresse au convoi. La palissade en bois commença à se refermer, mais à une allure un peu plus vive. Le gaillard sortit alors son couteau et coupa nette les liens qui unissait la bête à la cargaison. La pauvre mule, affolée, se mit au galop en direction des portes, dépassant alors les deux compagnons, qui courait de tous leurs souffles. Les deux gardes passèrent de l'autre côté de la frontière de bois, et les trois rescapés passèrent cette sécurité juste avant qu'elle ne se referma. Le gaillard trébucha juste après la porte et se retourna dans sa chute. Il vit alors le mal à l'état pur. Des humanoïdes velus, une dizaine peut-être, chargeant à quatre pattes, des armes accrochées par des sangles de cuir aux dos, possédant des jambes d'animaux et des cornes d'un bras de longueur. Leurs yeux rouges sang, n'inspirait que la haine et la désolation, le sang et la peur, la souffrance et la mort. Alors que les portes étaient refermées, on pouvait entendre les coups d'armes et de cornes des attaquants, ainsi que leurs grognements. La porte, pourtant lourde et renforcée par plusieurs planches de bois sur toute sa longueur, tremblait sous les coups. Au bout de quelques dizaines de seconde, un silence se fit entendre. Les gardes ont alors ordonné d'intensifier les rondes cette nuit. Tous les miliciens présent, en armure de peau, acquiescèrent et débâta sur l'ordre des tours de gardes. Le gaillard, toujours au sol, repris ses esprits et courut vers sa bâtisse. En effet, s'il était chargé de ramener du bois, c'est que la nuit allait être longue. Il allait être père.


End file.
